Genomic DNA extraction from various sources of biological material is a first step for molecular analysis for basic and clinical studies in biomedical sciences. How to effectively extract genomic DNA from starting material is of most importance for a success of basic biomedical research and clinical diagnostics. In clinical diagnostics, peripheral venous blood is commonly the starting material, and microbes and infectious agents are commonly the detecting targets. In the cases of bacterial, mycobacterial and fungi, genomic DNA extraction from these sources are problematic, since the presence of a thick cell wall of high content of lipids makes the DNA extraction difficult, if not entirely impossible. Many previously described methods employ physical forces to destroy the cell wall by using glass beads, mechanical homogenizers, and sonication (ultrasound cell membrane disruptor). After the physical disruption of the cell wall, the genomic DNA will be released to the solutions for further purification.